1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lubricant and liquid fuel compositions. In particular, it relates to borated hydroxyalkyl sulfides and to their use in liquid fuels and in lubricants to reduce friction and fuel consumption in internal combustion engines.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known that sliding or rubbing metal or other solid surfaces are subject to wear under conditions of extreme pressure. Wearing is particularly acute in modern engines in which high temperatures and contact pressures are prevalent. Under such conditions, severe erosion of metal surfaces can take place even with present generation lubricants unless a load carrying or antiwear additive is present herein.
Friction is also a problem any time two surfaces are in sliding or rubbing contact. It is of special significance in an internal combustion engine and related power train components, because loss of a substantial amount of the theoretical mileage possible from a gallon of fuel is traceable directly to friction.
With respect to the novel compounds of this invention, no art is known that teaches or suggests them, or their use in lubricants or fuels. There are, however, patents that disclose certain sulfur-containing materials. They include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,723 which discloses a thiol-containing polyether and a process for its preparation and U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,827 teaches mixtures of di- or trithiophosphate acid diesters produced from 1,2-diols or 1-mercapto-2-hydroxy compounds and P.sub.2 S.sub.5.